Patients in medical facilities are typically attached to various types of monitoring and medically assistive equipment (for example, intravenous (IV) and respiratory devices). Attachment to the medically assistive equipment is accomplished using various medical extension devices (MEDs) (for example, IV and respiratory tubing, lead wires, and cables). Transferring a patient (for example, from a gurney to a bed or vice versa) or re-positioning the patient (for example, rotating the patient from a supine to a lateral position) while attached to the medically assistive equipment can be cumbersome due to the attached MEDs.